The mission of the Imaging Core is to maintain state-of-the-art imaging platforms in support of NIDCR DIR investigators. The Core provides hardware infrastructure, research and the technical support required for investigators to apply advanced imaging modalities towards their research goals. Within this last fiscal year the Core provided imaging support for the majority of research labs in the Institute. This support included work encompassing Craniofacial Development, Cell, and Matrix Biology; Epithelial and Salivary Gland Biology and Dysfunction; Immunology and Inflammation; Sensory Biology and Skeletal Biology. Our research support totaled over 5,000 hours of direct microscope usage by our investigators and over 55 new unique users trained on our instrumentation in this FY alone. In addition to direct imaging support, the Imaging Core also sought to provide foundational and advanced imaging concepts to the NIDCR DIR through outreach initiatives. These programs included a monthly Imaging Core Brown Bag seminar series, as well as invited presentations at the NIDCR Cutting Edge Technology Seminar Series. This outreach offers unique opportunities for the NIDCR DIR community to learn more about how our evolving capabilities could be applied to their research programs.